


Fear

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feel guilty, Dean feel sorry, F/M, Panic Attacks, Sam always just know what to do, fear of gun, talk about Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you got panic attack everytime you see weapon like the colt. It is all Dean's fault. You know how careless he is but Sam always know what to do. </p><p>Warning: Panic attack experience (read at your own risk) </p><p>YN: Your Name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... I can't stop writing. Maybe this is my addiction. Like usual, sorry about my grammar and misspell.

Sam and Dean sitting in the chair, and you sitting in the bed. You can see their weapons. All you can recognize is the gun, the colt. You turn your face away. Closing your eyes. Why the hell you feel this way? You are human, not a demon or nasty thing that you hunts.

You have this constant feeling of unease. Like a haze at the back of your head and a prickling in the middle of your chest. It’s OK. You’re used to it. Most of the time it’s background noise.

Then suddenly, the prickles in your chest get sharper and your head gets foggier. Your heart pounds faster as it tries to defend itself from impending danger and your breathing becomes shallow as you desperately try to get air into your body and your brain. Your throat constricts and your chest contracts and your heart almost bursts from your chest and your head is hammering and you try to grasp onto something, anything, to keep you tethered and whole.

"YN!" Dean call your name. You still close your eyes. All the background noise is fading slowly.

Your entire body is feeling everything and nothing all at once and you just want to jump out of your skin, get away from this feeling, get it away from yourself. Get yourself back. 

"Shit Sam! She's panic attack!" Dean worry and walk toward you. He check your heartbeat and it is really fast. 

"Damn it. Hey hey hey Yn!" Dean shake your body violently but no respond. 

"Yn! Can you hear me?" Sam ask concern. He touch your shoulder. Rub your back hope it makes you feel better. You slowly open your eyes but it all just dark. You look around but nothing. All you can feel is the warm in your back. 

"Yn? Tell me your favorites actor."   
You hear Sammy's voice. So gentle and warm. Dean look at Sam in confusing. Why the hell Sammy ask a question like that at a time like this.  
"Collin Morgan." Dean look up at Sam in disbelief. Wow! He thought.  
"Name your favorite drama." Sam continue.   
"Merlin."   
"What he look like?" You try to imagine Merlin in your mind. Suddenly you smile, you can see Merlin smiling at you.   
"He wore red neckerchief. Got big ears." You laugh. Dean check your heartbeat again and it back to normal beat. You can see Dean and Sam now. You buried your face on Sam's chest. Sam and Dean release a sigh of relief.   
"What happen Yn?" Sam ask with his gentle voice.  
"Don't show me the gun or the colt." You tell them. Sam look at Dean in annoyed look. How can he forget you can't deal with the gun or whatever it look like a gun. Dean took a second glance on his desk.   
"Oh no no. I'm so sorry." He hurried hide his gun somewhere you can't see.   
"It's okay now Yn." Sam said. You stare Sam's face.   
"I thought I'm dying." You said.   
"No. We're here anytime for you. I'm sorry you had to struggle with that panic attacks cause' of that idiot." You giggle. Sam still hold your tight. He wants you to feel safe around him.   
"Yn, I'm really really sorry." You look at Dean. Give him a small smile.   
"No. Not your fault. I'm just weak." You said.   
"You don't have to say that Yn. Look at Dean, fear with high. Flying."  
"And Sammy with his clowns." Dean interrupted, chuckle. You laugh.   
"Sorry, I laugh." You said.   
"How did you know how to distract me?"   
"I read medical book somewhere. I just think it could help one day cause' we always get hurts and panic when we're hunting and Dean always hate go to hospital. Right?" Dean nodded. Agree.   
"Well thank you."   
"Don't mention it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
